Story
Room of Swords follows a group of people from various periods in time as they attempt to collect 24 Boss Swords to escape the mysterious place they are trapped in. The protagonist is an astronaut named Gyrus, who wakes up one day on a mysterious desert planet and embarks on a search for his Captain Don. Timeline Before Episode 1 * Around 14 years before the first episode, Don is alone in the Room of Swords. * 11 years before the events of the first episode, a heavily injured Gyrus stumbles into the Room with a Boss Sword. Don treats his wounds, and Gyrus activates the computer in the Room of Swords, revealing that 24 swords must be collected to complete the Room. The gateways to the other realms appear. * Gyrus and Don go into realms to collect the swords and bring back other voyagers. Over the course of four years, they collect eleven swords. * 7 years before the first episode, Kodya and Nephthys are brought to the ice realm. Kodya saves Nephthys from falling into the frozen lake, but falls in himself only to be rescued by Gyrus. They assist in defeating the realm's boss and return to the Room of Swords. * The voyagers continue collecting swords in small teams; Kodya and Gyrus develop a close relationship. They now have twelve swords. * 2 years before the first episode, Gyrus betrays the Room of Swords and opens portals to allow shadow soldiers to enter the Room. All the swords but one, as well as several voyagers, are taken by the shadows. Don loses his legs and Kodya kills Gyrus. * In the wake of the betrayal, the voyagers reconvene and give Kodya a chance to look for the now-reset Gyrus and turn him to their side to help retrieve the swords from the shadows. * Kodya enters the desert realm and 34 voyages pass. In the realm, the wardens (Two and Three) conspire against the boss (One) and break the Boss Sword in two pieces, beginning a competition to find the other's sword piece to become the Boss. Season 1 Voyage 34 * Gyrus wakes up to a black sun and the voice in the sky. He assumes his spacecraft crashed and his captain Don left him behind. He and his robot companion, Scout, go to find his ship. * Kodya breaks into the castle and solves Three's coin puzzle. Before he can find the sword piece, Two and Three knock him out and capture him. * Gyrus sees a shadowy figure and chases after it, stumbling upon a chest. Inside is a piece of the broken Boss Sword. The sword goes into his inventory without him noticing. * Scout picks up on another life form and Gyrus sends it to get their help. Scout returns, pursued by a medieval knight, who attacks Gyrus. The knight reveals herself to be Tori, someone looking to help her sick Queen, and she agrees to help Gyrus look for his ship. * Gyrus and Tori are attacked by Three, who is angry because Gyrus has stolen his sword piece. Tori defeats him and gains the ability to break the magic spit that he and Two can create. * The two make their way through a cave and find themselves in a dark tunnel. They are attacked by Sylvia, a cavegirl, whom Gyrus befriends by giving her food. Sylvia helps them pull up the broken elevator, and the group are captured by the poly-eyed creatures at the top. * In the prison cell, they meet Kodya. Gyrus uses his jump boots to help everyone escape. On their way to retrieve their stolen items, they are attacked by Two. A shadow soldier appears and Two escapes with Tori; Gyrus, Sylvia and Kodya hide in the treasury and get new gear. * The trio find Two and Tori. One suddenly appears, killing Two, and Gyrus tries to free Tori as Sylvia and Kodya fight off One. Sylvia is killed protecting Gyrus, and Kodya uses his breaking point to possess Two and knock One unconscious. He takes the sword piece from Gyrus and uses it to reset him. Voyage 35-71 * Kodya trains Gyrus for several voyages and helps him build up ruin energy for his own breaking point. Voyage 72 * In voyage 72, Gyrus saves Tori and Sylvia from Three. Tori once again deals the killing blow, gaining the ability to break the magic spit. He befriends Sylvia again with the same methods. * Nephthys enters the realm and has a vision telling her to meet Kodya at the bridge. She is attacked by Two and loses her Boss Sword. * Two uses her new boss abilities to overthrow One. * The four make their way to the castle and are attacked by two shadow soldiers. All sustain heavy injuries, but Gyrus manages to create a force field and get them safely to the bridge. There, One's corpse is flung out of a tower, surprising all of them. * They meet Nephthys, who heals their wounds and informs them that Two is now a boss. Scout identifies two major threats in the castle and they split off into groups to figure out which one is Two. * Tori, Gyrus, and Nephthys fight and defeat the Two in the tower. Gyrus is nearly at his breaking point and is suffering from ruin overflow. While Tori and Nephthys head off to assist Kodya and Sylvia, Gyrus stays to investigate the top of the tower. He collects a strange crystal there. * Kodya and Sylvia are discovered by the Two in the throne room. They fight Two, who is momentarily weakened by her clone's defeat. She quickly splits into two again and overpowers them, trapping Kodya in her chest. Sylvia picks up Kodya's sword and activates her breaking point, attacking one of the Twos and sending flying outside. * Two makes the tower that Gyrus is in collapse; Tori and Nephthys warn Sylvia just in time for her to catch the tower. The other Two is hit by falling debris and doesn't manage to steal the sword Sylvia left behind; Kodya manages to get it and catches Gyrus as he slips out of the fallen tower. * Outside, Sylvia is attacked by Two once again and her breaking point wears off. Kodya uses his own breaking point to possess one of the Twos, and kills both bodies at once. * Tori stops Kodya from resetting Gyrus with the Boss Sword, stalling the recovery of the sword until the shadow hour begins. * Kodya saves Gyrus from falling to his death but is soon killed by falling rocks. Gyrus goes to reunite the sword halves, and Kodya is possessed by shadows. * Before Gyrus can reach the other half of the sword, he's attacked by a shadow Kodya. He passes out and enters the Black Box, where he meets a memory of his past self. Past Gyrus offers to help him, and possesses his body to activate his breaking point. Using this, he frees Kodya's body from the shadow, sacrificing his right arm, and completes the sword. * The gate to the Room of Swords opens; Sylvia takes Kodya's body and enters, while Nephthys uses her breaking point to shield Tori as she runs to get Gyrus to safety. They all enter the Room of Swords and the gate closes. Season 2